The Dark Fox
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Summary inside. Pretty much, Shippo meets a friend and finds out her dark past. Rebecca is a killer fox and doesn't want her new friend to know.


The Dark Fox.

Shippo x Rebecca (OC)

Summary: Rebecca is learning fox magic but she isn't a demon. Shippo helps to teach her and the two get close like family. But Rebecca has a past that she is afraid of and Shippo will hate her for it.

Rebecca is a quiet girl unless she is using her new fox magic. "Fox magic! Transform!" *poof. "Nice work, Rebecca!" Shippo is her teacher and A close friend. "Thanks, brother Shippo." "You should speak louder though. Like, shout the spell your doing. Watch. Fox magic! Spinning top!" *poof. Rebecca clapped for him. "Great! I'll try that." Rebecca says. "I think that's enough for today. Kagome would miss me and dinner is best when she cooks!" Shippo was always happy when she cooks. "Her food must be good." "You can come you know." "No. I couldn't. That's your family. I don't want to be a bother." "Rebecca. Kagome will love you! Come on!" Shippo knew just how to get her to agree. "You never stop. Fine. I'll come with you."

The walk to the house wasn't that long. Shippo was greeted by two little girls. "Sippo!" The two tackled him. "Ah!" Laughter came from the door as a tall man with ears came out. "That should teach you to be late!" "Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted. "So this is him. Not what I pictured." "Who is this?" Inuyasha sniffed her. "Fox magic! Bounce Ball!" *poof. A ball came out and grew as it came down on top of Inuyasha. "OW! KAGOME!" "Inuyasha?" A beautiful woman came out. "Oh! Shippo. Who is this?" "I'm Rebecca. A student under Shippo." "A human who knows fox magic?! How?!" Inuyasha screamed being crushed. "Good job, Rebecca," Shippo said. "Kagome. I'm guessing Shippo asked you to come over." She nodded. "Well, come in. It just finished cooking." Rebecca snapped her fingers and the ball was gone. "Good boy!"

Inuyasha just kept his distance from the two children and Kagome talked with them. "Rebecca. I'm glad we get to meet. Shippo, how come you have never told us about her?" "I like being hidden. I'm human so, a human learning magic is odd. And could attract unwanted attention. I didn't want to put Shippo in that position. He is a great teacher. Like a brother." Rebecca smiled. "Don't spoil me!" Shippo said with a big grin and red face. "Something is off," Inuyasha said. "Where is your family?" "Dead. Killed by another demon. And my other people didn't bother to help raise me. I've been on my own for life." Rebecca says. "Sorry." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the house. "Inuyasha? Sorry. I'll go see what's up." Kagome followed him. "I should get home soon," Rebecca said. "Really?" "Sorry, Shippo."

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome asked. "That girl is human but smells of fox demon." He said it plainly. "But She isn't-" "I knew a tribe once deep in the forest right over there." Inuyasha was facing the same forest as he spoke. "And there were these two demons who were expecting. But the trib didn't like that something was off. Next thing was that the two demons were killed due to giving birth to a non-fox demon." "In other words..." Kagome was understanding. "The two didn't co-work together. When that happens...they are forced to kill the child and the mother." "So you think Rebecca is that child?" "Possibly. But I heard something else. During the three years, I waited for you, the whole trib was killed. A massacre. And I think..."

"Inuyasha! What are you saying?!" Shippo shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha saw Rebecca and Shippo right behind them. "Shippo! Rebecca!" "You killed all those fox demons. Over your parent's death. For casting you out. For being born at all." Inuyasha got closer to her. Not a word. "Am I right?" Still nothing. "Leave her alone!" Shippo yelled. "Inuyasha. You don't know that it was her." "Yes." Rebecca finally spoke. "It was me."

"What?!" "I'm sorry, Shippo." Rebecca wasn't looking at anyone. She turned her back to them. "When I was born, The leader, my grandfather was happy for me. But then my ears weren't coming out. After three years they realized that I was human. Grandfather gave up his title and life for me. But it wasn't any good. They killed him and turned to my parents. My father fought them to let me escape. But they caught me. I was raised in a dungeon for two years. The leader said I could be spared if I married his son. That would mean me out, with everyone, for only a few years. Until I turned sixteen. But that wasn't what happened. that night, that you heard of, I wasn't the one who started it. My fiance killed his father four years later. And I killed his people. Leaving only him to blame. I left and since I was human it was easy to live with people. But that didn't last long. I soon found my way to the school and slowly learned my gift. Fox magic. Where I meet Shippo, and the rest is now known." She let them prosses all that she said and ran for it. "Rebecca!"

Rebecca ran all the way back to where she and Shippo train. She cried tears but she wasn't making a sound. She wasn't like Shippo. He was kind and sweet. She was a monster. Red fox. She was Gray all over. Red with blood of her own kind. "Rebecca!" Shippo shouted. "You hate me now?" She asked. "No! Never!" Shippo ran to her and hugged her. "We are family now. We look out for each other." "Shippo. I'm a killer." "So was my father. He killed only if necessary. You did that too." Shippo said in a low voice. "We are not the same." "Rebecca," Kagome called to her. "We are all family. Me, Inuyasha, And Shippo. You are a part of this family too." She was nice. "But..." "Look. I have killed humans. They killed my mother. So I won't hold it against you." "Why didn't you tell me from the start?" Shippo dared to ask. "Because...I didn't want you to hate me. Leave me. I didn't want to be...alone." Rebecca cried out this time. Kagome came over and hugged her tightly. "You miss them." "yes" Rebecca did regret what she did. "Come home with us." Rebecca couldn't speak but nodded. Kagome picked her up and carried her back home. This was a new start for Rebecca and her new family.

Did you like it? Hope so! May work on a story for this.


End file.
